This invention relates to improvements in flexible magnetic disc storage systems.
A two-sided floppy disc has been described and shown, for example, in a patent by Paul F. Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,895, Sept. 10, 1974, and assigned to a common assignee. This is a magnetic disc which is retained within an envelope. Openings are provided in the envelope, on both sides, so that when the envelope is inserted into the equipment with which it is used, a hub engages the disc at a central opening and rotates it within the envelope. A magnetic read-write head or transducer, is simultaneously applied to the magnetic disc through the slot on one side of the envelope for performing the operation of reading and writing. If it is desired to read or write on the other side of the disc, the envelope is removed, reversed, and then reinserted into the associated equipment. The disc is insertable into the using apparatus with one or the other side in operative position adjacent the magnetic transducer with no distinction between the two sides other than markings on the envelope.
If it is desired to perform a writing operation, say on side 1 of the disc, and through inadvertence, the envelope containing the disc is inserted into the associated equipment with side 2 in position to be engaged by the reading head, obviously data will be erased and further, whatever information is written will probably be in the wrong location.